Yo kai high
by Yokailover01
Summary: Yo kai high is a place where yo kai learn to be...well...yo kai! Includes Unikitty from the lego movie as well. I dont own anything.
1. First day

**My new series: Yo kai high. This one has nothing to do with my past story, but includes Unikitty from the lego movie as well. Enjoy!**

It was a bright monday morning as a red cat stood in front of a school. He looked up to the sign that said, "Yo kai High". This was a school in the yo kai world where yo kai learn about their history, powers, and everything else you need to know about the human world. This red cat just became a yo kai yesterday, and still didn't have his yo kai name yet. The red cat took a breath and walked into the school.

The place was full of yo kai, from flaming lions to drops of liquid. The red cat walked into the school office so he could get his classes. "Hello there. Are you the new student?" The principal asked as the cat walked into the office. "Er….yes I am, nyan." The cat replied. "All right what is your yo kai name?" "Well…uh…I don't have one, nyan. And I kinda forgot my housecat one...". "Oh!" The teacher said in shock as she pulled out some papers. "So explain what you're like" The teacher told the cat as she looked thru the files. "Well I died from getting ran over by a truck, because I saved my owner from getting hit herself. I like choco bars. And now I dislike cars. Is that good nyan?" The teacher looked thru the files for a while and looked at the cat.

"It says here that your yo kai name is Jibanyan. Thats you yo kai name." The cat was speechless at the name. It was perfect. He couldn't find the right words to say so he gently gave a nod and got his schedule. He kept saying his new name as he went to his locker to put his stuff away. He looked at his schedule and saw his homeroom was science. Jibanyan had never heard of 'science' before, and didn't know what room it was either. He looked around at the hallway to see if he could find some friendly-looking yo kai that would know. He started to walk over to two yo kai wondering if they knew. One of the yo kai was a lion/dog looking yo kai with an ivory color. He has a blue stomach, ears, and tail. The other one was more ghost-like than yo kai-like. They looked nice so he decided to talk to them.

"Excuse me?" Jibanyan asked the two as they looked at him. "Do you know where the science class is nyan? I'm new here." "Oh we can walk you there!" The white ghost-like yo kai said. "Oh no I don't want to be a bother." Jibanyan says worried he might get them out of the way of their classes. "Oh don't be silly our homeroom is science anyway..." The dog lion yo kai said kinda shy. "Oh." Jibanyan thought as the two acquaintances walked him to the room. "I'm Whisper, by the way." The ghost replied to the new yo kai. "And I'm Komasan…" the dog lion said still shy but bit more confident. "Jibanyan." The cat replied. These two were really nice, they even let him sit next to them in class!

"I'll show you our classmates." Komasan requested sitting next to Jibanyan. "That's Roughraff, he's a jerk. That's Blazion. He's friendly but very hyper and full of energy. That one's Frostina. And I'm guessing Unikitty's absent. There's a lot more but I'm sure you'll get to meet them." Komasan told Jibanyan pointing to the classmates. Jibanyan wondered what Unikitty looked like, be they saw their teacher come in so he didn't respond.

"Hello there students. We have a new student today. JIbanyan, would you stand up?" The teacher said. The teacher looked an awful lot like the classmate Frostina, so he guessed they were related. "My name is Ms. Blizzaria. And I'm pretty sure your classmates will enjoy having you here." Jibanyan doubted that. As he stood there a lot of yo kai were whispering to each other, including the one they called "Roughraff". Frostina just had her head down low, acting a bit embarrassed. After class Komasan and Whisper were walking with Jibanyan. "Well it was very nice meeting you guys." Jibanyan said greeting his new friends.

The day went fast because Whisper and Komasan were in most of Jibanyan's classes. Like literally, only one class they weren't in together! The three were talking as the school bell rang.

"So how was your first day?" Whisper asked while scrolling on his Yo kai pad. "It was great." Jibanyan responded while eating a choco bar he snuck into school. Jibanyan looked at Whisper, who was still on his pad. "Whisper is like _always_ on his yo kai pad. He acts like he's addicted." Komasan told Jibanyan. "You better get used to it" " I AM NOT ADDICTED!" Whisper yelled hiding the pad behind him. "It's personal." "Sure..." Jibanyan rolled his eyes. Just then Komasan saw a purple bird come up to them at the front of the school. "Hide your chocolates." He whispered at Jibanyan. Jibanyan, confused, did what he said and looked at Whisper.

"I have proof that I'm not addicted." Whisper added on while holding the yo kai pad. "MINE!" The bird yelled as he stole Whisper's yo kai pad. "AHHHH YOUR GOING TO BLOW MY COVER GIVE IT BACK PECKPOCKET!" The ghost yo kai said chasing after the bird. Komasan and Jibanyan started to laugh. "Well it looks like I better get going. Jibanyan you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Komasan said in confusion. "Well….no I don't nyan." Jibanyan replied depressed remembering the soft warm house of his owner. He would still be there if he didn't die. "Come with me." Komasan said walking in a direction.

Komasan took him to his house. It was pretty small, but anything would work on this cold night. "You can stay with my brother and I if you like…" Komasan said. "Anything for a friend.". Jibanyan looked up at his friend, and smiled. "Thank you Komasan. I'd love to stay here.".

Inside the house was Komasan's brother, waiting for him. Komasan's brother was a light brown color. "KOMASAN!" His brother yelled seeing Komasan at the door. "Hi Komajiro!" Komasan said. "Jibanyan this is Komajiro, my brother." Komasan introduced. "Komajiro this is Jibanyan.". "So where are you guys from?" Jibanyan questioned. "We're from the country" Komajiro stated. Jibanyan didn't realize until now that the two had a southern accent. It made sense. "I'm from here in Springdale." Jibanyan stated looking down remembering his owner once more.

Komasan then, changing the subject, stated they should get ready for dinner. Komajiro volunteered to cook. After they ate Komasan showed Jibanyan to the guest room. Jibanyan fell asleep as soon as Komasan left. He began to dream.

"Nyan? Where am I?" Jibanyan then realized where he was. He was at the familiar intersection that killed him. He saw himself before he died running in the street to save Amy, his owner. But it was different, Amy was on the other side, notin the way of the truck. "ME! MOVE! AMY'S SAFE!" But unfortunately he didn't hear himself, and got ran over anyway. "Rudy?" Amy asked seeing her pet. "I can't believe you got hit by a truck. So lame….". Jibanyan was heartbroken by those words. Before he could say or do anything else he woke up.

"Jibanyan! Are you all right?!" Komasan said waking up the red cat. "NYAN! Oh, it was a dream…". "Its morning, Komajiro wanted to make breakfast. Plus we should get ready for school." Komasan said nicely and left the room. Jibanyan kept thinking about the dream, was that really what happened? He shook it off and went to get breakfast.

 **Sorry the chapter is so long. Hope you enjoy this little series I'm making! It wont have much couples, since I don't ship too many yo kai, but i hope it's still good. Maybe leave a reiview on how it is? And maybe some couples to suggest?**


	2. First crush

**Chapter 2 is up! This is where my crossover ship comes up. Please, if you are a hater and hate the ship, please leave. Anyways, enjoy!**

Second day of school, and Jibanyan was walking around the halls. Whisper was not here yet, and Komasan was in the bathroom. He still had ten minutes until class, so it was the only thing to do. While he was walking he saw three girls talking. He noticed Frostina from science, Insomni from math, but the last girl he didn't know. He couldn't see that well, but what he could tell was she was a light pink cat on all fours. It looked as if she had a unicorn tail and horn. The face he couldn't see.

Jibanyan shook of his nosiness and kept walking. When he walked by the girls the cat seemed to walk in that direction at the same time, making her run into Jibanyan! The two fell, and all of the girl's books fell out of her bag. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" The she cat said starting to pick up her books and putting them back in the back. "No, it's me. I'm sorry". Jibanyan said getting her books. When he looked at her face, he went frozen. His face turned redder than his normal fur, if that's even possible.

"Unikitty! You alright!?" Insomni and Frostina yelled, helping her friend with the rest of the books. Once they did they helped her up and walked away with her, having Unikitty look once more at Jibanyan.

"Jibanyan!" Komasan and Whisper said seeing their friend on the floor. "Huh?" Jibanyan said jumping back to reality. He stood up, and looked at his friends. "I bumped into some other cat, that's all." Jibanyan said looking back at the girl cat walking away. "Unikitty?" Whisper questioned looking where Jibanyan was looking. "Guess so." Jibanyan stated. "Come on y'all we should be getting to class." Komasan said looking at the clock. Jibanyan, Whisper, and Komasan left to science, with Jibanyan taking one last look at the cat.

After the day ended, Komasan, Whisper, and Jibanyan were walking over to the bus stop, where Whisper would leave to his home. Jibanyan was doing fine, until he saw Unikitty at the bus stop.

"AHH!" Jibanyan screamed as he hid into a bush. "Jibanyan are you alright?!" Komasan questioned. "Don't tell her I'm here…" Jibanyan said shaking in the bush. "I know what's up!" Whisper said as he turned away to look at his yo kai pad. "He…...he….." "Oh come on you're acting slower than a snail!" Komasan exclaimed stealing the yo kai pad from him.

"You really need to stop talking like that…" Whisper grunted as he looked away. Unikitty left a minute later, so Jibanyan left the bush too. "What was that all about?" Komasan questioned again as Jibanyan left the bush, still holding Whisper's pad. "I don't know nyan. Come on let's just get to your house." Jibanyan answered. Whisper began to laugh as he, somehow, got his yo kai pad back. "Our friend here is in love…" he replied still laughing. "NO I'M NOT! Jibanyan screamed blushing madly once again. "Sucks for you, because girls like her don't hang out with guys like us." Whisper added. Jibanyan looked down in disappointment. "WHISPER!" Komasan said slapping Whisper. "That's not helping." "Well my bus is here. Good luck on the love story this is turning out to be." Whisper said going onto the bus.

"Is it true?" Jibanyan thought as he walked home with Komasan. Could it be that he fell in love with the popular she cat?


	3. The Soultimate move

**Chapter 3- decided to do it sense there was nothing else to do. Anyways, enjoy!**

A week has passed, things were going great. Jibanyan sometimes would have a hard time focusing, but besides that, it was fine. It was now after school, and Jibanyan and his friends were doing what they usually did.

"...And then he got sent to the principle's office!" Whisper added on finishing his story. "Dang, who knew Peckpocket would do that?!" Komasan asked shocked on the story. "I knew…" Jibanyan replied eating a choco bar once more. As the three walked closer to the bus stop, they saw Unikitty and Roughraff. "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!" They heard Roughraff say. "Roughraff, it's not nice to harass people!" They heard Unikitty say, tears running down her face. Jibanyan dropped his choco bar in shock. "Oh that's all you care about, huh? Now give me your money or your gonna pay!" Roughraff replied. "Roughraff leave her alone!" Jibanyan said walking towards them.

"Oh look who it is, mister weak kitty!" Roughraff replied seeing Jibanyan. "The one who got ran over by a truck like that!" Jibanyan gasped remembering his past once more. "Roughraff you should really get nicer!" Unikitty replied, shaking in fear but kinda rough at the same time. "I'LL SHOW YOU NICER!" Roughraff yelled slapping Unikitty. She fell to the ground, starting to sob. This got Jibanyan madder than he ever did. "Time for someone to teach you a lesson! NYA!" Jibanyan said running towards Roughraff.

Jibanyan didn't know what to do, so he did the first attack he could think of, punching. So that's what he did. He punched as hard as he could. But, that's when things got weird. It seemed as if his punches were really powerful, for it being from him. Unikitty, Komasan, and Whisper stared at him in awe as he did the attack. Roughraff ran away in fear once Jibanyan stopped. Then, Jibanyan fainted from...whatever he did.

"JIBANYAN!?" His friends said waking him up. Unikitty was with them, with a surprised expression still on her face. "Nya? What happened?" Jibanyan felt weak everywhere, and barely could move. "How in the world did you do that?" Komasan looked at his friend in question and awe. "Do what nyan? All I did was a simple punch attack…". Jibanyan said in confusion. "Didn't seem like it...it seemed as if there was like a thousand paws punching at once!" Whisper exclaimed trying to find a reason on his yo kai pad.

"Nya?" Jibanyan was still confused. "Um...Jibanyan is it?" Jibanyan looked at Unikitty, his face started to blush once more. "I'd like to thank you for, whatever you did back there...that was very brave of you…No one ever tried to do that for me." Unikitty said looking down at her paws. She went down and gave Jibanyan a hug, and left. Jibanyan was blushing madly, and then fainted again.

"Lucky cat…" Whisper said for his love story was working on its own. "Whisper how about you get home? I'll take it from here…" Komasan whispered to Whisper. "All right." Whisper said grabbing his stuff. "Tell him I said good luck." Whisper then left.

"Okay Jibanyan." Komasan added as he showed the cat to a dummy in their backyard. "What's this for?" Jibanyan asked his friends as Komajiro pushed him closer to the dummy. "Just a little experiment." Komajiro added giggling. "Nya?" Jibanyan was still confused. "Jibanyan can you attack the dummy with some punches?" Komasan asked, a bit excited. "Sure?" Jibanyan stated. He went over to the dummy and punched it twice, but nothing happened. "Act like you mean it, like it's something that'll make you mad." Komasan added.

Jibanyan did his best, in his mind the dummy became a truck, and was racing towards his old owner Amy AND Unikity . His eyes started to cloud with anger. He did the same routine he did earlier, and it happened again. This time Jibanyan noticed, that there was at least a thousand paws punching alongside him! Jibanyan stopped in shock and looked at his paws. "What the nyan?! How did... why did...what?" Jibanyan said looking over to Komasan and Komajiro. "I KNEW IT!" Komasan exclaimed and ran over to his friend. "YOU FOUND IT!" "Found what nyan?" This was just a long confusing day for the cat.

Komasan sighed. "You see, every yo kai has a special technique that is different to each and every yo kai. We call them soultimate moves. And well, you found yours!" Jibanyan was wide eyed as Komasan explained. He looked down at his two front paws again. "So, whenever I punch hard enough, a whole bunch of punches come up?" Jibanyan looked at his friend. "More like 'paws of fury'!" Komasan snickered. " 'Paws of fury', hm? I like how that sounds. So like, whenever I want to do that move I run to them and scream 'PAWS OF FURY!'?" The two began to laugh, and went back to Komasan's house so they could eat.


	4. Paws of fury

**Chapter 4- hehe….CAN'T STOP WRITING THESE! Did you guys try the new Yo kai watch wibble wobble app? It came out today in the USA. It's fun. Anyways, Enjoy!**

It was science, as you know the first period of the day. Jibanyan, Whisper, and Komasan were walking to class.

"Blazion told me today that we have a partner project." Komasan explained. "How does he know? Class hasn't even started yet!" Whisper questioned. "He had dinner with Blizzaria and Frostina last night." Komasan answered. "Oh right, forgot that Blazion and Frostina were an item. How does that even work?!" "Opposites attract." Jibanyan answered for Komasan. "They are cuter than a puppy eating Icecream..." Komasan said. Jibanyan and Whisper just stared at him in confusion. "Okay?" Whisper said looking at Jibanyan.

Jibanyan saw Unikitty walk into the classroom, and started to blush again. "It'd be cool if Unikitty and I were partners nya…" Jibanyan thought. He then realized he said that outloud, for his friends were staring at him. "Hate to break it to you friend, but life isn't a movie where you so happen to be partners with your crush…" Whisper said to him. "You know, there's a good book you should read, and it's called BE A LITTLE SENSITIVE WHISPER!" Komasan yelled at his friend. Jibanyan sighed. "He's right. I need to stop living in a dream nyan." "Wh...What?" Komasan questioned. Jibanyan usually would be the mad one, not himself. In fact, he wasn't really acting himself after his soultimate move incident. Jibanyan then went to his desk, leaving his friends.

"As some of you have heard, we will be starting a project, with groups of two." Ms. Blizzaria explained. "It's for the high school science fair." Jibanyan liked the sound of that. "I paired the people who _actually_ work in class with their friends." The teacher said, showing a glance at Roughraff, who wasn't even paying attention. "So let me list the groups."

Ms. Blizzaria was now near the end of the list, and Jibanyan got a bit worried, he didn't get listed yet! "Komasan and Whisper, you two are partners." Ms. Blizzaria said. "YEAH!" Jibanyan heard his two friends say. He was happy for them, but who was he gonna be paired up with? "Jibanyan…" Ms. Blizzaria started. Jibanyan heard his name and hoped he didn't get paired up with Roughraff. "Your with Unikitty." Ms. Blizzaria said. Jibanyan's heart began to race, as he heard Whisper say, "Why am I always wrong?!". Just then he heard Roughraff sing. "Jibanyan and Unikitty sitting in a tree..." "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Most of the class finished. Jibanyan ducked his head low, his face as red as ever. This was truly embarrassing. He glanced at Unikitty, who was looking at him, smiling. He smiled back, then quickly looked away. Blizzaria then finished the list. "Okay that's everyone so we'll start tomorrow. Class dismissed." Ms. Blizzaria said dismissing the class.

After school, Jibanyan, Whisper, and Komasan started walking home. Komasan and Whisper couldn't stop talking about the project, leaving Jibanyan a little left out. He sighed, which seemed to get Komasan's attention.

"What's wrong? You should be happy that you got paired up with your crush!" Komasan looked at Jibanyan. "I don't know...just at random times I feel super weak. I don't know why." The cat answered. "Well, the yo kai pad...I mean, _I_ remember that those are just symptoms from you getting your soultimate move. You should be back to normal in about a week or so." Whisper explained while looking it up on his yo kai pad. "Did you guys get your soultimate moves yet nya?" Jibanyan questioned. Whisper and Komasan both shook their heads. "Everyone gets them at different times." Komasan said, happy for his friend getting one so early in his yo kai years. "Why are these moves so important? Ever since word got around school most people been treating me like I was a prince or something, nyan." Jibanyan looked at his friends.

"A yo kai's power is super important to them. Without it, yo kai aren't yo kai. Even Whisper has a power!" Komasan said pointing to Whisper. "Yes, I do. Got it back in middle school. Just don't have my soultimate yet." Whisper said, then pulling out his yo kai pad again. "Sometimes we get our soultimates first, sometimes not." "Nya, still. I understand that but, what are we gonna use these powers for?" Jibanyan asked. "No one knows." Komasan said. "Well I should get going." Whisper said as he waved goodbye. "May I take the long way nyan? Some exercise could work." Jibanyan hoped Komasan didn't take it the wrong way. "Okay! Bye!" Komasan waved to him, and left.

Jibanyan was walking, until he saw Unikitty at the bench. He started to freak out, but before he could move, she saw him. "Jibanyan!" She said walking over to him. "Shoot!" He thought as his face got redder. "What a coincidence we are partners, right?" Unikitty said in her normal cheerful voice. "Ye...Yeah. Weird…" Jibanyan looked at her, he then got a sharp pain in his left paw, and winced.

"You alright?" Unikitty asked worried. "Eh, just a sharp pain. I was told it's just a symptom from my soultimate. Nothing really." Jibanyan said trying to act brave. "Oh yeah, those suck." Unikitty replied. "Wait...you have your soultimate!?" Jibanyan was shocked. Everyone else he knew didn't have it yet. "Yeah, got it on the first day of this year. It was a weird coincidence." Unikitty said excitedly. "So those paw things, that was it?" "Yeah, that was it." Jibanyan said rubbing his paw still. "What are you gonna call it?" Unikitty asked him. "You get to name your soultimate?" Jibanyan was shocked. "Yeah, mine is just 'Big transform'." "'Big transform'?" Jibanyan asked. "Yeah, I get super mad really easily. When I do, I transform into a red guy. I always thought it was a setback, but nope." Unikitty smiled. Jibanyan smiled back. "I don't know what to call mine." Jibanyan said. Just then a baseball hit him in the head!

"Sorry!" A young yo kai said. Unikitty gave the kid his ball and looked at Jibanyan. "You alright?" "Yeah, that hurt nyan". Then it hit him, not another ball an idea. "'Paws of fury'..." Unikitty looked at him. "That's a nice one." Unikitty said looking at him. "Komasan mentioned it that night." The two smiled. "Well I should get going…" Jibanyan said looking at the sun in the sky. "Bye Jibanyan! Nice talking with you!"

"Are you okay Jibanyan? You haven't been back in a while…" Komasan said once Jibanyan entered the house. "I'm fine." Jibanyan said. "Jibanyan can you show me your soultimate move!?" Komajiro asked excited. "Again?! Okay… last time though." Jibanyan said walking outside to the dummy. "Wait for me!" Komasan said running after them.

"PAWS OF FURY! NYANYANYANYANYA!"


	5. Change of heart- Part 1

**Couldn't help myself. Would of done the project segment but thought that wouldn't be interesting. Enjoy!**

It's been a month after the project where Unikitty and Jibanyan were partners. He still has a crush on her. But one thing that he feared most was that, what if she thinks he's weird? What if she doesn't feel the same for him? He was in class when the phone rang.

"Yes? Okay." Ms. Blizzaria said on the phone. "Jibanyan go to the hospital a couple blocks away. Something about surgery…" "Surgery nya?" Jibanyan looked at the teacher, it looked like she was missing something. Usually she was a fun, nice yo kai, but something was off. "May I bring some friends? Nya?" "Sure, but only a few.". Jibanyan then signalled Whisper, Komasan, and Unikitty. When Unikitty was about to leave Ms. Blizzaria started acting the same again. "Weird…" She thought but then joined the other three.

"You need surgery?" Komasan asked his friend. "I never recall needing it nyan." Jibanyan replied. "It's probably a misunderstanding…" Unikitty thought outloud. "Nya…" Jibanyan looked away thinking it was weird how a yo kai needed surgery. He shook the thought off and talked with his friends.

"We're here, the yo kai hospital." Whisper said while looking on his yo kai pad. Jibanyan never been to a "hospital" before, only a vet. He looked at his friends, and walked inside. "Hello and welcome to the Yo kai hospital, how may I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked. "Um...I was called here. Jibanyan's the name." Jibanyan answered. "Oh yeah! Third room to the right." The lady said pointing to the hallway. "Thanks!" Jibanyan said and walked to the room, along with his friends. "I still find it weird how I need surgery…" Jibanyan thought outloud. "Yes, it is a bit weird…" Komasan said worried from the new surroundings. Once they got to the room, Jibanyan knew this one seemed suspicious. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

There was no one in the room. Jibanyan, Whisper, Komasan, and Unikitty walked in looking around. "Must be the wrong room…" Whisper said seeing no one in the room. "Great! Let's go back to the school…" Komasan said quickly turning around. But suddenly the door shut on it's own. "Not good….not good not good! I'm claustrophobic!" Komasan said freaking out. "But this isn't a small office." Whisper added. "It's a decent size." "Still!" Komasan said shaking.

"Time for a change of heart surgery…." A voice said. "Wait….this seems familiar…" Unikitty said. Suddenly a doctor appeared out of nowhere. He had human skin, with patches of green. He had a white coat, and one giant eye. "Oh no…" Unikitty said under her breath. "Who is that?" Jibanyan asked Unikitty. "It's Dr. Maddiman! He is a evil yo kai! He can actually _kill_ another yo kai!" Unikitty whispered. Jibanyan gasped as the mad doctor stared at him and his friends.

"It's time for the surgery!" The mad doctor said as Jibanyan and his friends looked at him in fear.

 **...And had to end it where it got good. Decided to do another boss instead of Gargaros, which is what a lot of people are doing. So why not a mad doctor who takes yo kai's hearts? Part two will be out soon, probably tonight. Have a nice day everyone!**


	6. Change of heart- Part 2

**This story got me excited too. Well here is part two of Change of heart. If you are VERY sensitive like me, just to warn you that there is some sad parts ahead (I cried writing it).**

Jibanyan looked at the mad doctor as he stared at his friends. "I still can't believe my old trick still works! Time to get my energy. Oh look, nice to see you again Unikitty." Dr. Maddiman said looking at the female she cat. "Unikitty what is he talking about?" Jibanyan asked looking over at her. "He…..He maybe is in my past…" Unikitty said looking down. "Wait what?" Jibanyan was just confused. Living as a yo kai was hard…

"Back when I was a normal house cat, Dr. Maddiman was my owner." "WHAT?!" Jibanyan, Whisper, and Komasan said in shock. "Back then he was a normal human himself, but was still a mad man. He wasn't exactly my owner, but he owned my father. He always did experiments on us. Until one day, my father…." Unikitty stopped for a sec, tears going down her face. "I will never forgive you for doing that to him! You took everything from me! You shouldn't have ever became a yo kai! " Unikitty was now angry, but tears were still going down her face. "Yeah, but I did. Now enough storytelling, more heart taking!" The doctor took a step towards the four. "Now just hold still, it won't hurt a bit. Only if I crush your heart it will hurt. That is what can kill a yo kai..." "Well if you want us! You'll have to fight us!" Whisper sayed while the group got ready for battle.

"Well, the point is, I haven't stolen hearts in a while, so I'm not prepared for battle. But I'll just have someone else fight for me!" The doctor said laughing. His hand started to glow, and he crushed it as it glowed. The four were confused on what just happened, when Jibanyan fell to the ground, wincing. "JIBANYAN!" The other three yo kai had no idea what was going on, even Unikitty. Suddenly Dr. Maddiman had a heart in his hand, still laughing "Did I mention that I can make people do what I say while having their heart in possession? Oh well!" The doctor was still laughing as Jibanyan got up and faced his friends in a fighting position. "Now fight!" "But we can't fight Jibanyan!" Komasan said looking at his friend. "Well then this will be a easy fight then. Now attack, my minion!" Once he said that, Jibanyan got ready to do his attacks.

The three yo kai did their best to avoid his attacks. While in Jibanyan's head, his vision and hearing was messed up. So he didn't know who or what he was attacking. "FIGHT BACK!" He yelled as he attacked his friends again. "YOU GUYS ARE MAKING THIS TOO EASY FIGHT BACK!" Jibanyan yelled at them. "Jibanyan, we CAN'T fight you!" Unikitty said walking towards him. Komasan and Whisper did the same. "WHY NOT!?" Jibanyan yelled in question. "Because, you're our friend. And just because a mean doctor stole your heart, that doesn't change anything. You may not understand this right now, but we see you as family. Even if we don't seem like it…" Unikitty was responding in a teary tone. "Ha! You think _that's_ gonna help? I have his heart!" The doctor laughed.

But then, Jibanyan's vision and hearing went back to normal. He seemed to have heard that, and looked at his friends. "You do nyan?" He said looking at them. "WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE! I STILL HAVE HIS HEART!" Jibanyan turned his way to the doctor as he said that. "I don't think I'll ever be helping you again. PAWS OF FURY! NYANYANYANYANYA!" Jibanyan yelled doing his soultimate move on Dr. Maddiman. Whisper, Komasan, and Unikitty did their attacks too, until the doctor showed mercy.

"Fine, you win, WRONG!" The doctor said as he crushed the heart and disappeared. Jibanyan winced, and fell to the floor again, but this time he didn't move. "NO!" Unikitty yelled seeing him on the floor. "You can't leave too!" Unikitty started to sob as her friend's yo kai life was taken away. Komasan and Whisper started to sob too, as the three stood next to their friend's body. "I….I….I love you Jibanyan…" Unikitty said in her tears as she hugged his body. The heart nearby was all crushed and shattered.

Until something amazing happened. The heart began to glow, which only caught Whisper and Komasan's attention. The heart glowed, and vanished. Unikitty was still hugging the body, until one of his ears twitched.

"I love you too…" The body said weakly. The three you kai gasped in shock when Jibanyan opened his eyes and looked at him. "JIBANYAN! How...how are you alive!? He crushed your heart!" Unikitty asked in confusion. Whisper then took out his yo kai pad and searched. "It says here that sometimes the Dr. Maddiman puts too much hurry into crushing the heart, that he misses a spot on the heart that isn't crushed." The three yo kai just looked at him. "And sometimes when friendship and love get involved, it can heal the heart!" Whisper explained. "Wow you actually told the truth for once…" Jibanyan said still a bit weak. "Okay that time I didn't know! But those other times I only did that to check if my memory was right!" Whisper said to Jibanyan. "Sure…" Jibanyan said as the yo kai smiled. "Now let's go back to the school." Jibanyan said standing up. "FINALLY!" Komasan said zooming out of the room. The yo kai group snickered and walked back.

 **NOT DONE YET! At least one more chapter to go. Come on, I couldn't just let my favorite yo kai die! Why do you think Jibanyan is the main character (also fun fact: Komasan is my second and Whisper is my third)!? I HAD to have a way for him to survive. By the way, the parts where Dr. Maddiman can crush someone's heart to kill them, I made that up. He can not really do that (at least I don't think so). Well that's how they got out of things. See you by the next chapter.**


	7. A happy ending

A couple months later, the day has finally came. The day where they would graduate and go to the spot they were assigned to. Jibanyan felt nervous all over, but his friends were able to keep him calm.

"Everyone in this classroom did amazing jobs, and I think it's time for them to graduate."Ms. Blizzaria said at the ceremony. "Each student will get an assignment depending on their backstory and their personality. And after school is over you will go. Now let's start on the list."

Ms. Blizzaria went thru the list until there was only four left, and that was Jibanyan, Komasan, Whisper, and Unikitty. "Whisper." Ms. Blizzaria started. "You have been chosen to be a butler yo kai." Whisper started to looked excited. "You know the circumstances right?" She asked him. "I will be put in the Crank-a-kai for at least one year, but no matter what tell my future master I was in for 190 years." Whisper replied. "Good." Ms. Blizzaria smiled as she gave Whisper the paperwork. "Komasan, you were assigned to watch over the komainu statue in Mt. Wildwood." The teacher said to Komasan. "OH MY SWIRLS! REALLY!?" Komasan said in shock as he got the papers from her. Ms. Blizzaria nodded and moved to Unikitty. "Unikitty, in your past you were tortured and miserable because of the yo kai Dr. Maddiman. Your job is to go around the world, finding miserable places and people, and helping them by inspiriting them." Ms. Blizzaria said as she gave the papers to her. "Yes! I always wanted to see the world! And help people!" Unikitty said in excitement. "And finally, Jibanyan." Ms. Blizzaria started. Jibanyan looked up at his teacher, wondering what he would get. "Jibanyan, you have died saving your owner from getting ran over. But you weren't able to save yourself. You were very loyal to have thought of your owner first. Your assignment is to go back to that intersection, and do what you think you should do." Ms. Blizzaria said giving Jibanyan the papers. "But what am I supposed to do nyan?" Jibanyan asked. "You'll know when it's time." Ms. Blizzaria said turning to the yo kai watching. "Please give applauds to our new graduates!". The crowd began to applaud, and Jibanyan was happy to be called a graduate.

When the ceremony ended, school was over. Jibanyan and his four friends walked together to the human world, until they got to the part where they had to say goodbye.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Whisper said a bit down. "Yeah, I'm gonna be so nervous at the mountains!" Komasan said shy like when Jibanyan had first met him. "I'm gonna miss you guys…" Jibanyan said looking down. "You guys made this year amazing. And I'm sure that one day we'll see each other again. " Jibanyan stated. "It is a small world after all." Unikitty said. Jibanyan waved at his friends as they left to their area. Jibanyan made his way to the intersection, taking one last glance at the path his friends and him had came from.

* * *

One year later,

"PAWS OF FURY! NYANYANYANYA!"

Jibanyan was at the intersection, fighting a truck. But unfortunately failed and got hit, sending him to the sidewalk where a boy with a weird watch and a ghost like yo kai were standing staring at him. "Meow." Jibanyan said walking back to his spot. "Meow?" Jibanyan questioned as the boy and the ghost yo kai stared at him. The ghost yo kai looked awfully familiar. He thought it was nothing so he turned around and walked a couple more steps. "Meow…?" He said again looking back at the boy. "MEOW! CAN YOU GUYS REALLY SEE ME?!" He screamed in question. "Uhh….sorta." The boy answered. "MEOW! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? DO YOU KNOW WHO AMY IS!?" He asked the boy. "Who?" "NO! I'M NOT READY YET!" Jibanyan looked away. "Look, help is on the way. From this guy!" Whisper said pointing to the boy, but quickly whispered to Jibanyan, "Nice to see you again Jibanyan." Jibanyan smiled at his long lost friend.

After that, Jibanyan slowly met his friends again. He met Komasan about a week later, and then Unikitty.

* * *

A couple MORE years later,

Two kitten yo kai were in a room in the yo kai hospital. One was like Unikitty, except has turquoise paws, horn, and one tail similar to Jibanyan's two tails. The other was one just like Jibanyan, except had white flame patterns on the edges of his ears, paws, and the flame on his two tails were white too. They were sleeping, right next to Unikitty and Jibanyan. Komasan, Whisper, the boy, and a girl the boy's age were standing near them. The girl had a watch on similar to the boy's, except wore it like a necklace.

"They are so cute!" The girl said looking at the kits. "Indeed they are…" The boy said with a smile on their face. The two kittens then opened their eyes for the first time. The one looking mostly like Unikitty had yellow eyes, the other had blue. They stared at Unikitty and Jibanyan, then to Whisper, Komasan, the boy, and the girl. "Hello there." Jibanyan said to his kin. "That is Uncle Whisper, Uncle Komasan, Uncle Nyate, and Nyate's girlfriend Katie nya." "WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" The girl known as Katie quickly said blushing madly. The boy known as Nate just looked away, blushing too. "Reminds me of _someone_ from high school…" Komasan snickered. "Exactly…" Whisper said floating next to Komasan.

 **The end!**


End file.
